Closer Than We Were Before
by STANathanXOox
Summary: This is an AU about Samchel. What happens when Rachel finds out she's pregnant during high school and what happens throughout her pregnancy. Will she still follow her dreams or give up on the forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY GUYS I AM REALLY LOVING WRITING SAMCHEL STORIES AT THE MOMENT SO HERES ANOTHER ONE AND I REALLY LOVING THIS STORY._**

 _At seventeen years old I had made the "biggest" mistake of my life. One night with a man who had promised that he would never leave my side and now here I was with a 5 year old little girl and the man of my dreams and father of said 5 year old about to become the happiest people in the world because we were finally going to tie the knot and become a family._

Since I was a little girl I had always had the dream to become an actress on Broadway, being in the Glee club and almost every other club in the school had meant that I would get a better shot at what I wanted, but Glee was the highlight of my time at McKinley as it was the one place where I really got to shine. Though it had been a rough start and we in the Glee club were still being picked on nearly every day and we didn't exactly get any credit for making it as far as we had, it was still an experience that we would all treasure as it had been the first time ever that we had truly come together as a team and performed. Our second year hadn't gone much better and neither had my love life but as time had passed there had been a change in that, well a slight one. I had lost my virginity to a green eyed, blonde haired muscular teen who had somehow wanted the same thing as I had when it happened. However for what felt like the 100th time in the last couple of days I had vomited and was now standing in front of the mirror trying to come up with a better conclusion than the one that was playing through my head. I mean anything had to better than thinking that you were pregnant, it had to be better than feeling like all your dreams were over and that you were a huge failure because you couldn't keep your dreams. Deciding that I needed to find out for myself I went out and brought six different types of pregnancy test, positive that one of them had to be right. Heading back home I drank about 20 bottles of water and wasn't surprised about the fact that I needed to pee so suddenly, so as I did each test and lay them out on the table I drifted off in thought after setting the buzzer to go off after the last test had had 15 minutes to do whatever it was it needed to do.

The buzzer that I had set for 15 minutes was finally sounding. I got up off my bed and made my way over to my desk, feeling like the weight of the world was crushing down around me and I was being slowed because I had weights tied to my ankles that were slowing me down. I grabbed the first stick and turned it over and then the next and finally the last one. As I took a look at each pregnancy test I groaned, falling to the floor and bursting into tears. Feeling like all my dreams were crumbling in around me. I was pregnant and as if that wasn't bad enough there was no way that the father would want to be in the picture. After what felt like hours I got to my feet and chucked the offending sticks in the rubbish. I needed to talk to someone. A person I could trust and right now there weren't many people I felt like I could go to without going to the one person who had done this to me in the first place.

Knocking on the door I waited for the person to answer. I decided the one person I could go to, was the one person who had supported my dreams and helped me when things had gotten really bad. When the door open Mr Schue looked at me a smile on his face before he finally looked me in the eye and asked

"What's wrong Rachel?" and I felt the tears start falling. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his apartment, dragging me over to the couch where he sat me down before grabbing a box of tissues and a glass of water for me. He sat on the coffee table placing the objects next to him as he watched me try and compose myself.

"Rachel what's wrong?" he asked and I looked up at him and whispered

"My dreams have been destroyed" I said and he looked at me confused before I said

"I'm pregnant Mr Schuester and I have no idea what to do" I confessed and he looked at me taken aback before he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"It's alright Rachel. You don't have to tell me anymore but know that I will not let anyone know that you are until you are ready and I will be there if you need me. But you need to tell the father and your own fathers' Rachel" he said and I nodded

"Mr Schue. I want you to know that I do intend on telling them but right now I just I need someone to be reasonable, I mean you were there to support Quinn last year and I want that of you too. I need to tell someone the full truth because there is no way that I will feel comfortable telling my fathers' no matter how accepting they may be" I said and he nodded.

"Ok I'm listening" he said and I took a deep breath.

"It happened the night of prom. Sam took Mercedes and I, as we were the only ones in the glee club who didn't have dates, but then I ended up taking Jesse just to annoy Finn. Eventually the night was coming to an end, Sam dropped Mercedes off first and then he was dropping me off and he walked me to the door and he kissed me, which I returned. And I don't know something came over the two of us and before we knew it we were both waking up in each-other's arms in my bed, and it was one of the best feelings I have ever felt. We went our separate ways and talk occasionally but then when I found out that he and his family were broke and living in a single motel room I felt so bad for them and I did nothing about it. But now here I am, pregnant and uncertain of the future" I said truthfully, feeling slightly ashamed. Mr Schuester had always been accepting of me and my needs but then he was always so easy to talk to and trust but now I just felt like I had let him down somehow.

"Rachel thank you for trusting me with the truth, I feel honoured that you trust me so. I know your torn right now but honestly this feeling that you have right now is exactly the same I felt, what are you going to do? Are your dreams and life choices going to be right when you bring a child into the world? Are you ready to be a parent? If you are asking yourself all of those questions right now then my answer to you would be yes you are. A parent never stops worrying and a mother will do anything to keep her child safe, I honestly believe that you, no matter what the support will somehow be able to still get the chance to follow your dream. And I think that Sam will be a great choice for you when you decide what route you are going to go down" he said and I nodded.

"Thank you Mr Schue" I said and he smiled. For the next hour we talked through all the different things I would need to think about, especially after he'd asked me how far through I thought I was. So as I left Mr Shuesters' house to head back to my own home, I decided that I would need to tell my parents and Sam as well as book an appointment to go to the doctors for a check-up. I was still nervous but after the talk with Mr Schue I felt more confident than I had in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC!**

I got out of the car that my fathers' had gotten me for my 16th birthday and saw that both of their cars where there as well. I thought of what Mr Schue had said and knew that I had to tell them, they deserved to know the truth and I needed them on my side. So I walked in noting that both of them were in the lounge watching TV catching up on the shows that they had stored on the hard drive. I decided that the only way to get them to listen was by offering them a drink, I mean it was a very serious conversation that I was about to have with them. With two scotch on the rocks sitting on the table and a deep breath I called out to my fathers'

"Dad, daddy can you please come in here?" I asked and waited as both of them made their way into the dining room. Both of them chuckled when they saw the glasses on the table but stopped upon seeing the look on my face.

"What is it Rachel?" they both asked, concern on their faces sitting in the seats. I dropped into my own seat at the head of the table as my dad asked

"Is it something to do with school? I mean Rachel you really shouldn't be too worried about that at the moment. You are summer break and need to be enjoying it"

"No. That's not it" I paused taking a deep breath, looking down at the ground as I finished "Dad, daddy I'm pregnant" I said and I could hear the gasps coming from both of my fathers'. It felt like forever before they spoke again and my mind was racing, thinking of everything from them kicking me out to telling me to get rid of the baby and I felt tears roll down my cheeks at the mere thought.

"Rachel, you know that we love you no matter what. And though we are a little disappointed we can't say that we are at all surprised, I mean you're in a completely different generation than what we grew up in and things like this seem to becoming more and more accepted" dad said and I looked up at them and they both reached out to grab my hands with smiles on their faces

"Besides we can barely talk Rachel, we adopted you at a young age and from a teen who was only keeping the baby for the money that we were paying her" Daddy said and I smiled. As I looked between the two of them I could hardly believe my luck, I had two accepting fathers' and there was nothing in the world that was going to stop me now.

"But I do have one question, who is the father? It's not that Puckerman kid is it?" Dad asked and I shook my head

"No it's Sam's" I said and they both looked at me stunned, obviously they had thought it would've been Finn's.

"You mean the kid who took you to prom?" dad asked and I nodded

"That would be him" I said and they both nodded.

We remained in the dining room for a little while later before my dad got called out on an emergency at the hospital. He hugged me and daddy before leaving. I was about to get up and leave when daddy stopped me

"Rachel I know you are probably still working this out but please promise me that you will still follow your dream. I know it will be hard but know that your father and I are behind you the whole way and whatever you decide to do we will be backing you ok" he said and I nodded

"Thank you daddy" I said getting up and hugging him. I felt him kiss my forehead before he whispered

"And make sure that you tell the father" he said and I nodded.

"I promise daddy. Will you and dad be there when I have my first check up tomorrow, I'll book it now" I said and he nodded

"Your father and I would love to be there Rachel" he said kissing my forehead again before letting me go.

I made my way upstairs and into my room, stopping to look at my wall, the one that was filled with my dreams and my passions and I knew that it was a promise that I was going to keep, not only for my father's but for myself as well. I looked up the number for the OBGYN that Quinn and Puck had used last year and dialled. Booking the appointment for 10am knowing that it was the holidays and also because it meant that both my fathers could attend as well and if I talked to Sam he might want to come as well. Putting a note on my phone I made my way back downstairs and told my father that the appointment was at 10, before saying that I was going to go talk to Sam, and he told me that my dinner would be in the microwave waiting for me when I got home.

Less than 45 minutes later I was standing outside the motel door where Sam was living with his family. I knocked and waited. As I waited I felt the butterflies flapping around in my stomach. I mean I had told three people this afternoon but this was the father of my child that I was about to tell and I was freaking out. The door opened and there was Sam carrying his little sister Stacey, her arms around his neck because she was fast asleep.

"Rachel what can I do for you?" he asked and I smiled slightly at the sight of him with his little sister, he was so great with children that I had the sudden urge to sit and watch him for hours as he looked after his siblings.

"I uh need to talk to you" I said and he looked down at his little sister and I finished "privately" and he nodded, his mother coming up behind him and taking Stacey off of him. I walked with him across the road to a park, where we sat on the bench looking out at the playground which only had a couple of kids on it since it was getting quite late.

"Rachel what is this about?" he asked and I looked at him as I took a deep breath before saying

"I'm pregnant" he froze at those words and I waited for him to look at me but he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ALL DOING WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO POST AGAIN BUT HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE SOON. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

We were still sitting on the park bench, I was watching the kids as they screamed and yelled to each other before I felt Sam relax beside me.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked and I nodded, before his face fell and he asked

"How do I know that you're not going to do what Quinn did to Finn and Puck?" and I turned to him shocked that he would even think that.

"Because I'm not that type of person. I may have been that type of person but I've changed Sam. And even though everyone thinks that I slept with Finn, Puck and Jesse, you were actually my first time" I said and I watched as his eyes bugged

"You mean you never had sex with any of them?" he asked and I sighed, I felt a little stupid at having to explain this to him

"No I never had sex before I had sex with you. I mean Jesse had almost pressured me to do so, Puck was the same but I told him that I wanted my first time to be special and with Finn, I almost had but then we broke up. I guess with all three of them the circumstances just weren't right and I don't know but when we were making out that night there was this spark that I'd never had with any of them and I guess you made me feel special, wanted and you gave me feelings that no one else had ever been able to do before" I said and he blushed but smiled as his hands made their way to cup my face as he planted a kiss on my lips. When he pulled back, his forehead resting on mine he whispered

"No one else had ever made me feel that way either. I guess we were just meant to be" he said and I giggled

"I guess so" I said kissing him again before we sat there just looking at each other.

About twenty minutes had passed before Sam said

"I'm going to be there for you and the baby Rachel, from this moment I want to be with you, no matter how much we fight and make up. I want this because since that night I have wanted you. And I finally found out what that feeling is, what has made me feel so strange and happy since that night. It's what love feels like because I love you Rachel Berry" he said and I gasped before searching his eyes to see if there was even the slightest chance that he was fibbing, when I didn't see anything like that I kissed him before whispering back

"I love you Samuel Evans".

"Who else knows?" he asked and I looked at him

"My fathers' and uh Mr Schuester" I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well my parents weren't home and he was the only one I could think of to go to and tell how I was feeling, and he told me that he was going to be there for whatever it was I needed, and then I told my fathers' and it was the best thing in the world because they both accepted it. They've agreed to help us and to make sure that we are looking after each other and the baby and help us out financially" I said and he gasped. I knew that he and his family were in a bit of a tight spot at the moment so the fact that my parents had agreed to help us out was the best feeling in the world and probably a huge relief for him.

"Oh my God I can't believe that, though I promise Rachel I am going to try and help you out as much as I can" he said and I nodded, grabbing his hand and squeezing it

"I know you will Sam" I told him.

We stayed out there for a couple minutes before I shivered, even though I wasn't cold he decided that I needed to get out of the night air. We walked back across the road and to the motel room before I told him about my appointment with the OBGYN and he nodded, saying that he would be there with bells on and that he was glad that my parents would be there too. I kissed him and returned to my car, marvelling over how well this day had gone. Going from completely freaking out at the thought of being pregnant to have a full support system was the best thing I could've asked for. And the fact that Sam knew as well just made things a gazillion times better for me.

I made it back home and sat on the couch with daddy as we both waited up for dad. I told him about my talk with Sam and he beamed, happy that I had the father in on the whole thing. Before I knew it however I was fast asleep on the couch, with a blanket being placed over me to keep me from getting a chill during the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE ON THIS STORY GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

I woke the following morning with a sore back and made my way upstairs to get ready for the day. I was kind of looking forward to my appointment today. Knowing from listening to Quinn talking about her pregnancy I still had a couple of weeks before I found out what gender the baby was I knew that I was eager and ready to know if my baby was healthy and well. That was my main concern at the moment. So after a quick shower I put on a pair of leggings and a long t-shirt that was supposed to be a dress, but had never really been long enough for me to feel comfortable in, besides I was pretty sure that I would have to be wearing one of those horrible hospital gowns and I wanted something that was easy to get in and out of. My fathers' where in the kitchen when I made my way downstairs, but I could hear the voice of someone who wasn't meant to be there. I rounded the corner and saw Sam standing there with my dad talking intently about his intentions with me and the baby, what he planned on doing to help support the two of us and before he had the chance to explain himself I jumped in.

"Dad. Sam and I don't even know what's going to happen but he has promised me that he will be there for me and the baby and I trust him. He even told me that he loved me. So please don't give him a hard time" I said and he nodded

"I won't Rae, but you are our little girl and I just need to know what he intends to do" dad said and I rolled my eyes as I made my way to Sam's side and kissed his cheek before he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing here Sam?" I asked and he smiled

"Your fathers' invited me over to discuss living arrangements and things about the baby" he said and I looked between the three men in the house.

"Your father and I were thinking that it would be easier for the two of you to be living in the same house, eventually you'll be living together anyway if the two of you are both fully committed to this baby and each other, so we were thinking that why not start sooner rather than later. Of course we'll have to discuss it with Sam's parents which is why we have invited them to dinner tonight, but if everything goes as planned the two of you will be living together in the guest house" he said and I tried to keep a straight face. Honestly it sounded like the best idea that I had heard in a long time, having Sam here would make things a lot easier for the two of us and we'd be able to share the special moments of my pregnancy with each other.

"So what do you think Rae?" daddy asked and I smiled

"I think it is a good idea" I said and all three men smiled at me.

About half an hour later we were all getting into my father's car to head to the OBGYN appointment. I was a little nervous and Sam who was in the back seat with me took my hand and squeezed it gently. I turned to face him with a smile on my face before mouthing the words

"I love you" to him and he mouthed back "I love you too Rachel" which caused my face to split into a full blown grin.

"You two are so cute" dad said as he looked in the rear view mirror, which caused the two of us to blush in embarrassment. When we arrived at the doctor's clinic, I made my way up to the desk with Sam to check in and my fathers' sat in the chairs in the waiting room. We were half way to the seats when the nurse came out

"Rachel Berry, come through please" and I nodded. All of us making our way into the room. The nurse looked confused and I smiled

"It's alright there all with me" I said and she still looked confused so I explained

"This is my boyfriend and my fathers'" I said and she nodded

"Right ok. Well I'll just do a couple of routine checks and take a blood test before Dr Woo, comes in and does his thing" she said and I nodded. I didn't really mind all the tests they were doing on me, as I was happy cause I had Sam and my fathers' in the room with me, each of them talking about different things which was calming me, especially when the nurse drew blood. I hated having blood tests as I usually fainted but here I was for the first time in my life not feeling squeamish or feeling like passing out.

Twenty five minutes later in walked Dr Woo, who smiled as he walked in the room

"Hello Rachel, my name is Dr Woo and I will be your OBGYN for the duration of your pregnancy. Welcome to the others" he said before he halted before making his way over to my father

"Leroy I haven't seen you in such a long time. How's life been treating you?" he asked and dad smiled

"Life's been pretty great to me actually, especially since it's just blessed me with this fantastic news" he said and I smiled.

"Oh yes right. Well Rachel, your blood test results indicate that you are indeed pregnant. Now I am going to use this little contraption to see the baby. So if you'll all gather on this side of Rachel, you will all be able to see the screen" Dr Woo said and I smiled. It didn't take long before the screen lit up with what looked like blurry drawings done by a toddler, until I saw it. I gasped and everyone looked at the screen a little deeper to see what I had seen.

"There it is, there's your baby. Now at this stage of your pregnancy we can't quite see what gender the baby is, however I can tell you that it is looking very healthy and safe. The umbilical cord has developed well and from the size of your little baby I'd estimate that he or she is 15 and a half weeks. Now that means that if you want to find out the gender of your baby then you can make an appointment with the receptionist to come and see me in two weeks or so" he said and I nodded.

"I can print off a couple of pictures of the sonogram if you'd like" he said and I nodded

"Yes please" I said and he nodded. Sam who had been holding onto my hand the whole time was standing there his eyes glued to the screen, a small smile on his face.

"Is everything alright Sam?" I asked and he shook his head before looking down at me

"Sorry what was that Rachel?" he asked and I smiled

"Everything alright?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah. I just can't believe that we are looking at our little baby that we created" he said and I nodded

"I know it's a little unbelievable isn't it" I said and he shook his

"A little unexpected but not unbelievable, I don't think there is anyone else I would want to be with" he said and I blushed

"You guys are very cute. You know I've seen many young people like yourselves come through these doors and the two of you are the most committed to your baby that I have ever seen" he said

"Thank you Dr Woo" I said as I started to clean myself up and reorganise my clothing

"You're very welcome Rachel. Now you keep safe and out of harm's way" he said and I nodded

"Of course, Dr Woo" I said and he nodded before letting us out of the room. Before we left the doctor's clinic I made an appointment for the Friday in two weeks' time for after school and Glee practice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE. I FEEL THAT THIS WAS SOMETHING THAT NEEDED TO HAPPEN, AS IT IS A BIG IMPORTANCE FOR THE STORY AND FOR FUTURE RELATIONSHIPS AND THINGS TO DO WITH THEIR FUTURES. PLEASED REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

After our appointment I headed home with my parents and Sam, who had stayed with us as his family were coming over later anyway. We were sitting in my room, just the two of us so long as we had the door open for my fathers to make sure we were alright and for them to keep an eye on us. We were talking about all the different possibilities of how this conversation with his family may go, but we decided that no matter what happened that we would stick together through thick and thin because we loved each other and he was the baby's father. I smiled my hands falling on my stomach for the first time, truly noticing that there was actually a little bit of a bump to my stomach and the fact that I had a little tiny human inside of me trying to grow. It seemed like forever since the two of us had made our way into my bedroom after returning home but it meant that the two of us were now going to have to face his family and tell them the truth. We made our way downstairs when we heard the car pull into the driveway. Both of my fathers were by the door greeting all of them into the house, I felt my heart rate pick up a little as I heard them say that they were a little surprised to be here as they didn't know that Sam was seeing anyone at the moment, which was true we hadn't exactly been seeing each other until a day ago but it still was odd hearing them say that.

We made our way into the living room as dad returned to the kitchen to finish off the last little details to the cooking, as the rest of us were trying to make small talk. Sam was sitting next to his mum and little sister Stacey who was looking at me with a confused look on her face. When my father returned to announce that dinner was ready we all made our way into the dining room and sat down to the beautiful meal that my father had made. There was a lot of small talk until Sam's mum Mary looked between Sam and I who had managed to sneak seats next to each other and asked

"Now Sammy, please tell us why we are all here?" reaching underneath the table to grab his hand he looked at me and then started to explain how we had got to where we are now.

"You remember the night of the prom?" he asked and both of his parents nodded

"Yeah, you took both Rachel and Mercedes to the prom" his dad Dwight said and I looked at him

"Right well, that night after the prom we dropped Mercedes off, we got back here and well one thing lead to another and now Rachel is pregnant" Sam said and his parents looked shocked but his little sister and brother looked excited

"Does that mean we're going to be Aunty's and Uncle's?" Stacey asked and I nodded before there was a little squeal that came from the twins, which seemed to bring their parents out of their shock so I started to explain ourselves

"Mr and Mrs Evans' it was one night that couldn't be any more perfect, did I think that we would've ended up doing what we had done? No I didn't and I didn't think that this would've been the outcome but your son has always been such a gentleman even when he doesn't know he is, he loved and cared for me that night and when we woke up the following morning we went our separate ways, but I realised something that night, your son is the only one who has made me feel special, like I'm actually human" I said tears escaping without me even realising but I managed to continue

"When I told him yesterday that I was pregnant I was expecting for him to ignore me and never speak to me again but he told me that he loved me and that he was going to be there for me and the baby" I said looking at Sam and smiled at him, he smiled back before kissing the top of my head and I ended up resting against his shoulder

"I can see that, Sammy do you think you'll be able to do this. I mean your father and I aren't in much of a position to support you financially but if this is what you want we will be supportive of the two of you and your decision" Mary said and Sam nodded

"This is what I want mum" he said and I smiled feeling incredibly lucky. Dwight looked at me and said

"I guess we'll be a family now, so welcome to the family Rachel"' I smiled and thanked them both. We continued with our meal before my dad spoke up and said

"Now Hiram and I have spoken and discussed this with Rachel and Sam and we'll only do this if you accept it as well Mary and Dwight. LeRoy and I have offered to let Rachel and Sam live in our guest house so that they are able to get accustomed to living together. I feel if they're going to do this properly then they're going to need their own living space" Mary and Dwight looked at each other before nodding their heads

"That sounds like a good idea to me" Mary said.

"Really?" I asked shocked. Sam and I had discussed all types of possibilities if they had said no, but we hadn't even thought about the possibility of them saying yes.

"Yes, Dwight and I can't support you or Sam financially but we want to be a part of your lives, there is no way that we are going to miss out on seeing our grandchild grow up. So if that means that the two of you live together in your fathers guest house then so be it" Mary said with a smile on her face

"Well then it's settled, Sam you can start bringing your things over tomorrow if you want and then we can get the two of you settled in together" my dad said and Sam looked down at his plate ashamed

"What is it Sam?" I asked and he looked at me to his parents and they nodded

"We don't have that much, honestly a lot of the things that he does have now was given to him from friends at school and hand me downs that my sisters son had outgrown" Dwight explained and I grabbed for Sam's hands, remembering what Sam had told me and Finn a couple of weeks before the prom and how we'd thought that Quinn and Kurt were cheating on their partners because they were seeing Sam, but in actual fact Kurt was just helping Sam out with finding clothes and Quinn was helping Sam babysit Stacey and Stevie. I remembered the small motel room that they all shared.

"It's ok Sam, we can go on a little shopping trip and get you any clothes you want so you can feel like you again" my father said and I smiled

"Oh no LeRoy, I couldn't possibly do that" but my father cut him off

"Of course we can Sam, we'll go first thing tomorrow morning. Stacey and Stevie can come too if they like" dad said and I beamed as did Stacey, who was sitting there clapping her hands excitedly

"Thank you so much for this LeRoy, the three of them haven't had anything new in such a long time, this means a lot to all of us" Mary said and he nodded

"Of course, what are family for?" he stated a wide smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY GUYS I HONESTLY WASN'T EXPECTING TO GET THIS OUT FOR ANOTHER COUPLE OF WEEKS AT THE EARLIEST BUT I REALLY LOVE THIS STORY SO I WANTED TO UPDATE IT WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUILDING RELATIONSHIPS WITH SAM'S FAMILY. PLEASE REVIEW**

The following morning, I dressed and made my way downstairs into the lounge after spending my last night in my childhood bedroom. Sam, Stacey and Stevie were already waiting for me in the lounge, as were my fathers. Sam made his way over to me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips before he turned and faced my dads with an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Let's get going then shall we?" dad said and ushered us out of the house, I looked toward my dad and father and raised an eyebrow

"Are you not coming daddy?" I asked and he shook his head

"No sorry Rach but I am on call today darling. But you guys all have fun, ok" he said and I nodded

"Ok. Don't work too hard daddy. Love you" I said kissing him on the cheek before making my way out to the car with the others. I sat in the back seat with Stacey and Sam, both of them were talking animatedly and Stacey was even talking about how she was going to use some of her savings to buy our child a little teddy bear or something. I smiled at how well Sam seemed to be with his younger siblings and couldn't help but imagine how great he was going to be with our own child. I could imagine him standing with our own little baby, consoulling them or cooing to them. And then I wondered if I was going to as good with our own little baby as Sam already was with young children. I frowned deep in thought, thinking and fearing what this was actually meaning for the two of us. That is until I felt a light touch on my hand before a gentle squeeze as if to reassure that everything was going to be ok. I looked up at Sam and smiled before he wiped at my face, which is when I noticed that I had been worrying so much that I was now crying.

"Everything will be ok, Rach. Whatever you were just thinking about we'll get through it together ok" he whispered and I nodded.

After another five minutes, we finally made it to the mall, after getting out of my father's car we all made our way to the entrance of the mall. Sam was holding my hand and Stacey was standing to my left as dad turned to me and said

"Alright, this is our plan. Rachel you are going to take Stacey and get her some new clothes, new shoes and a couple of things for school and whatever else she needs. I'll take Sam and Stevie and then we'll meet back here when we're finished. If after that you all feel up to it we may be able to start shopping for the new addition to our little family" he said and we all smiled.

"Sounds good dad," I said as I placed a kiss on dad's cheek, a quick kiss on Sam's before grabbing a hold of Stacey's hand and making our way towards the nearest clothing store. The whole while Stacey was smiling happily, her pigtails swinging wildly as she bounced up and down.

"What size are you Stacey?" I asked and she shrugged

"Do you not know?" I asked and she nodded

"I haven't been clothes shopping without mum before, and since daddy lost his job we haven't been shopping at all. I've been living in clothes I no longer fit or hand me downs that also don't fit properly" she explained and my heart broke at her confession. I knew that it was hard for the Evan's family at the moment but I hadn't realised quite how hard it had been for them all. So looking around at the clothes in front of us I grabbed three different sizes, a size 8, 10 and 12, hoping that she would fit one of those sizes in both the top half and the bottom half we made our way down to the changing room. Stacey came out after trying on the size 8 and seeing that the top she wore was quite tight around the middle and the long sleeved shirt was more like a three-quarter sleeve I shook my head. She tried the size 10 next and though it was a nice fit around the middle the sleeves were just an inch too small and since we wanted her to grow into these clothes so that she had clothes that fit her for longer she decided to try on the size 12. So trying the size 12 on and seeing that it fit and she still had room to grow into the shirt she smiled before doing the same with the pants. It was the same thing with the pants, the first two pairs were too short in the leg and too tight around the waist so concluding that she was a size 12, we made our way back out into the shop and started grabbing different styles of clothing off the shelves.

About an hour later we had been to three different clothing stores and were now making our way into the shoe store. We got two pairs of shoes and one pair of slippers that fit her now and two more pairs of shoes that she could grow into before finally heading out towards the closest coffee shop. I was getting a little thirsty as was Stacey, so after getting a strawberry milkshake for Stacey and a banana berry smoothie for me, we sat at the table. We were talking about school and how she disliked having to do sport and pe before I realised why she was blushing a deep red and looking around anxiously. Remembering how embarrassed I was when I first started developing and not being able to talk to my fathers about it properly, I remember going up to my friends and asking her for help as she had been a couple of months ahead of me in developing and starting her period.

"Stacey, are you having trouble with sports and PE because you're not feeling supported?" I asked and she blushed even redder than before, nodding her head slightly at my question I smiled, taking her hand as she averted eye contact.

"Stacey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. How about we go and see if we can get you fitted, if not for a bra even for a training bra. Would that make you feel a little bit more comfortable?" I asked and she nodded, a sheepish smile on her face before she asked

"You don't mind do you?" as I shook my head I explained

"Of course not Stacey. If you ever need a girl to talk to about anything I'm always here for you. And just remember that I didn't really feel comfortable with having this conversation with my dads. Luckily for me, I had a friend who was a couple of months ahead of me in developing, so I was able to go to her for advice".

"Thank you Rachel," she said and I smiled.

As we finished our drinks and made our way to a lingerie store a couple of shops away, I saw how nervous Stacey was getting so switching the bags that I had in my right hand to my left I reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked down at her hand and then up to me and smiled with a light blush on her cheeks. As we entered the store, I had to drag Stacey to the back of the shop to talk to the lady behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked

"I have my friend here, who has just started to develop and is feeling a little self-conscious with everything. We were just wondering if you could please fit her?" I asked and the lady nodded

"Of course, come with me dear, we'll do this discreetly. Now do you want your friend to come in with you?" she asked Stacey and Stacey nodded.

"Alright then dear, let's go," she said and we made our way nearby changing room. She was asking Stacey all sorts of different questions as she measured Stacey and let her know the size she was. After a couple of minutes she excused herself saying that she was going to get some different bras for her to try on. She came back a couple of minutes later, with different styled bras and different coloured ones. Stacey stared in awe at the different colours and patterns, deciding she wanted those ones instead of the plan boring black and white ones. We made our way back out to the check out. I was halfway through paying when I got a message from Sam. Reading the message made me smile and blush. Finally after Stacey had her four new bras, three pretty ones and a sports bra for her to wear when she was doing PE, we made our way to a stationary store and we got her some new pens, a couple of new notebooks and different accessories. Our conversation had developed so much since this morning, going from simple topics like how school was going to more in depth topics.

We made it back to the entrance of the mall, waiting for the boys to get back. Luckily there was a couch that we could sit on, especially since my arms were dead and my legs were killing me. I pulled out my phone and turned Snapchat on, before Stacey recognised the app and asked if she could join me in taking some photos. So as we waited for the boys to come back we sat there playing with the snapchat filters, our favourite being the dog filter. Fifteen minutes later the boys finally arrived and we smiled looking at them before Sam helped me up and grabbed some of the bags that I was carrying, most of which were Stacey's but he didn't need to know that. As we reached the car to put the bags in the boot dad leaned over to me and kissed my cheek before asking

"Do you feel up to more shopping or shall we call it a day?" he asked and I looked at the others, all of whom were looking just as tired as I felt.

"Lets call it a day dad. We have a while before our little one is due" I said and he nodded.

"Alright, lets head home," he said as we all got in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY GUYS. THIS IS THE NEXT UPDATE FOR THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND WHO THE FIRST TWO OF SAM AND RACHEL'S FRIENDS TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE PREGNANCY. PLEASE REVIEW**

As we pulled into the motel car park to drop Stevie and Stacey off, and for Sam to grab his things so he could move into the guest house with me. I helped grab some of the bags to take into the motel room and as I put down one of the bags, Dwight and Mary spotted the bag that I was carrying with Stacey's new bras. Dwight looked angry and Mary looked a little relieved, I didn't see their reactions though, so when Dwight dragged me into the bathroom and Mary followed ignoring the calls from Sam, Stacey, Stevie and dad to ask what was happening I became a little confused.

"What the hell is my daughter doing with a Victoria's Secret bag?" Dwight whispered angrily. Realising what I had done I blushed before saying

"I'm so sorry if I overstepped my boundaries or anything but whilst I was shopping with Stacey today she confided in me that she was beginning to feel insecure with the changes her body is making at the moment and it was freaking her out to participate in sports and PE. I told her that it was only natural to feel that way and I told her that when I had started to develop I didn't feel comfortable talking to my parents so I turned to a friend, and I told her that if she ever needed someone to talk to then I would be there for her. I told her that I didn't mind going with her to get fitted and when she saw the selection she was beaming. You should've seen the look on her face when she got that support, it was like she didn't have to worry about it anymore". I looked at Mary who was smiling and had tears streaming down her face and then I looked at Dwight who looked a little bit more reassured and understood why his only daughter had a Victoria's Secret bag. Mary who had had enough of the silence wrapped her arms around me and whispered

"Thank you for being there for my baby girl" I nodded my head before Dwight wrapped his arms around me as well and thanked me too. Finally, after what felt like way too long we exited the bathroom and looking at the boys who looked incredibly confused I smiled before turning to Stacey who blushed and then hugged me and thanked me for helping her out today. I smiled and hugged her back.

We left about an hour later, Sam coming with us so that we could move into the guest house. So after saying goodbye and promising to come back in the morning so that we could look after Stacey and Stevie while Dwight went to his job interview and Mary went to her job at the local cafe. When we arrived home, dad helped Sam and I take in the bags from the back of the car before he helped me move my clothes and essentials down to the guest house. Packing away our things while listening to my Ipod, Sam and I were singing to the songs that were playing. Just as we were putting away the last of our things I got a phone call, checking the caller ID I saw that it was from Kurt and I smiled before answering.

"Hello, Kurt," I said and saw Sam smile at me.

"Hello, Rachel. Blaine was just wondering if you wanted to come out for some coffee at the Lima Bean?" he asked and I smiled mouthing to Sam "coffee?" when he nodded, I answered

"Sure, I'll be there soon. Is it alright if I bring Sam with me?" I asked and heard the very loud gasp that came from my best friend.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, why are you hanging out with Sam Evans?" he queried and I looked at Sam who shrugged, that wasn't much help so I said

"We'll be at the Lima Bean soon and then we will explain. See you soon" I said hanging up. After locking up the guest house and making our way through the main house to let my fathers know we were going out for a while, Sam had his arms around my waist as we walked.

"Is there something the matter?" Dad asked and I shook my head

"No, there's nothing wrong dad. We were just invited out to Lima Bean with Kurt and Blaine is all" I explained and he nodded

"Ok hun, don't stay out too long and make sure your back in time for dinner," he said and both Sam and I nodded

"Of course dad. We'll see you later" I said, placing a kiss on his cheek before we made our way out to the garage where my car was parked.

It was twenty minutes later that Sam and I arrived at the Lima Bean. We made our way in and spotted Kurt and Blaine sitting around the table set with the comfy chairs. Letting go of Sam's hand I raced over to Kurt and gave him a hug from behind, though we were on Summer break Blaine still had rehearsals with the Warblers which meant he was in his uniform, while Kurt was sitting in one of his outfits.

"It's so good to see you guys," I said happily as I sat down in the seat next to Kurt and opposite Blaine. Sam sat in the seat next to me and we smiled at Kurt and Blaine who had already ordered our drinks, I picked mine up and smelt it before feeling a churning in my stomach, it smelt a lot more potent than it usually did, but seeing as we were out and the others didn't know yet I forced a smile on my face and took a small sip.

"Thanks for the coffee," Sam said taking a swig of his before placing the cup back on the table. Both Kurt and Blaine were watching us, I was about to ask what was wrong but Kurt said

"Alright, something has changed between the two of you. Spill" I looked at Sam and when he nodded I let out a deep breath and started explaining our story.

"Basically it all started just before prom, Mercedes and me didn't have a date for prom so we asked if we could do a low budget prom with Sam, he agreed and we ended up going together, the three of us and Jesse came as well. But then Jesse got thrown out of the prom and Sam, Mercedes and I we had a blast. We sang songs and danced the night away. After the prom finished we made our way back to Mercedes house dropping her off and saying good night before we made our way back to my place. My parents weren't home and I invited Sam in. One thing led to another and now I'm pregnant" I explained and watched as both Blaine and Kurt's mouths fell to the floor. I looked at Sam and held his hand tightly as we waited for my two friends to recover.

"Are you serious, Rachel? What about New York?" Kurt asked and I looked at him

"I'm still going to New York Kurt, if that means I have to put it off for a year or two then so be it. I'm not going to give up our baby. Sam and I have already discussed it and told our parents and we are being supported by them, now I would truly like for you to be a part of this babies life as you are such a big part of my life but if you can't accept the fact that I'm pregnant and that I love Sam then I'm sorry our friendship is done" I said, looking at Sam I saw the shocked look on his face before I saw the look of understanding cross across his face. He knew how much Kurt and Blaine meant to me and knew that if I didn't have their support then I would be incredibly upset.

"I'm not one hundred percent sold on the idea Rach, but I'll be happy to support the two of you in any way I can," Blaine said. I smiled and nodded before looking at Kurt who looked offended that I was willing to let go of our friendship so easily. He frowned and said

"I'm not happy with it, but Rachel you are my best friend and I will be here for you and Sam. I will even help with you telling Finn. He's not going to like the fact that two of his exes have been knocked up by guys that aren't him, especially after what happened at nationals" I smiled and threw my arms around him

"Thank you Kurt" he smiled and kissed my cheek

"Of course Rach," he said.

We spent the next hour and a half talking about what we'd been doing since term had ended and the summer holidays had started. Kurt and Blaine had been spending as much time together as possible, going on dates and spending time at home. It was after a text from my dad saying that dinner would be ready soon that both Sam and I left, but not before Kurt said that he and I needed a day of pampering, and it was arranged that the two of us would meet up in a couple of days while Blaine and Sam got to know one another. After agreeing to those plans I gave both Kurt and Blaine a hug before taking Sam's hand and we made our way back out toward my car.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEY GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE! AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW**

I woke the following morning to a gentle breath on the back of my neck and a tight arm wrapped around my waist, and a hand resting on my stomach. I smiled before stretching and turning over to see that Sam was awake.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked and he smiled pushing a stray hair out of my face

"Not long,were" he said and I smiled, before placing a kiss to his lips which he eagerly returned. Pulling apart so that the two of us could breathe again, I got up and headed toward the shower down the hall. Once Sam and I were dressed and we had eaten breakfast we said goodbye to my fathers and we made our way over to the mowhereSam's family were staying.

Upon entering the motel room we were greeted by Mary who was standing in the kitchen making some breakfast

"Have you two eaten?" she asked as she was putting the last lot of food onto the plate for the others to grab

"Yes mum" Sam said and she smiled

"Alright, Sammy. Dad has left for his interview and I finish at lunch time. We'll be home before you know it" she said before saying goodbye to Stacey and Stevie and placing a kiss on both mine and Sam's cheek as she made her way out the door. Sam and I made our way over to the bed which also acted as a couch and sat down on one side as Stacey and Stevie got their breakfast. When Stacey and Stevie were done with breakfast I asked if we could go for a walk to the park and maybe play around for a bit, since we had a lot of time to kill before Mary and Dwight were to return. Sam looked at me with an eyebrow raised as if to ask if I was sure and when I nodded and kissed him he smiled and we all got ready to head over to the park across the road. At first Stacey, Stevie, Sam and I were all playing on the field, playing tag and doing random dances that turned into a game of simon says. When I got a little too puffed and out of breath I made my way over to a tree, sitting under it with a book as Sam kept playing with his brother and sister. Occasionally I would look up and make sure that everything was ok and smile at how goofy Sam was with his siblings and in that moment I knew that Sam was truly going to be an amazing father, I could see how much he cared for his siblings and how much he payed attention to what they said and did. I couldn't wait to have our little baby and to see him with a little version of the two of us, Sam singing our little baby to sleep at night or playing with it like he was playing with his siblings. I was broken out of my thoughts a couple of minutes later when I got a phone call. Shaking my head and looking down at my phone I answered it with a smile.

"Hello Mr Schue" looking out at the others again as I waited for the answer to come from Mr Schue.

"Hello Rachel. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure everything was ok?" he asked and I smiled, it wasn't every day that you had a teacher that cared so much about their students and their well-being.

"Everything's going really well actually, better than I ever thought was possible Mr Schue. I told my dads and though they were a little dissappointed they have both been very supportive. I told Sam and he's promised to be there for me and the baby every step of the way, we've told his parents as well and though they weren't too happy either they are being very supportive as well, as a matter of fact both of our parents have agreed that with the pregnancy and the fact that the two of us are wanting to keep our baby then as a trial run they've given us permission to live together in my fathers guest house. Its been great. We had the first OBGYN appointment and our baby is safe and healthy, we have an appointment in a couple of weeks to find out the gender of our baby which both Sam and I are very excited about. We also told Kurt about us as well and he wasn't very happy about it but he has agreed to support us both and help with us telling Finn" I explained

"Wow, it sounds like you have it all sorted out then. I'm glad that everyone is being so supportive. I do have a couple of questions for you though" he said and I nodded

"Ok, I can answer them now if you like" I said.

"My first question, are you coming back to school this year?" he asked and I nodded

"Yes, Mr Schue. I wish to return to school, and do as much of my schooling as I can before I go on leave, but I'm hoping to discuss something with my parents and Principal Figgin's before term starts up again. I'm still determined to achieve my dream Mr Schue, and I'm not going to let this baby be a negative along the way, he or she is going to be a big part of my life from now on and so is Sam but I am not going to give up on my dream" I said

"Well it seems like you have thought of most of what I wanted to ask you. If you wish I can be there for you talk with Principal Figgins as well" he said and I smiled

"That would be nice, thank you Mr Schue" just then I heard Stacey calling me over

"Oh your with company, I didn't realise Rachel. I will let you go. Let me know when you have your meeting and I'll be there" he said and I nodded

"Thank you Mr Schue, bye"

"Bye Rachel" he said and I hung up the phone before looking over at the others and seeing them making there way back towards where I was seated.

"Who was that Rach?" Sam asked and I smiled

"It was Mr Schue, he was checking up on me. I went to him before I told you and my parents. He just wanted to know if everything was ok" I explained and he nodded, reaching out his hands for me to grab so that he could pull me up.

"That was nice of him. We need to get back, mum should be back in the next ten minutes or so" he said and I nodded, wrapping my arm around his waist as we all made our way back across to the motel room.

Mary and Dwight returned home, both a couple of minutes apart to Sam and I preparing lunch for them all, when we went to leave Mary kept on telling us that we didn't have to prepare their lunch and that we should take some food with us. When we shook our heads she sighed as if she was giving up before we made our way out to my car and made our way back to my parents house. I got a text from Mercedes and Tina on the way back to my place and Sam read it aloud

"Brittany invited us all to her party this evening, apparently its just going to be the glee club kids. Kurt wants to know if you want to tag along to go shopping?" I smiled and nodded and got Sam to text back saying I'll be there and that I would meet them at the mall in fourty five minutes, just enough time to have some lunch with Sam before heading out to the mall. Sam who got a message from Mike asking him if he wanted to tag along to Finn's due to the fact that they were all invited to the party that night and his girlfriend had ditched him to go shopping with the girls. Smiling at what Mike had said Sam text Mike to say that he would meet him at his place at the same time I was meeting the girls. So when we arrived back at our place we grabbed a quick lunch before I went out the back to get ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEY GUYS. HERE IS CHAPTER 9. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS STORY IS ALMOST AT CHAPTER 10! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

After dropping Sam off at Mike's house I drove toward the mall and met up with Tina in the main entrance to the mall. As we waited Tina asked

"What have you been doing Rachel?" I smiled before saying

"I've been spending quite a bit of time with Sam over the last couple of days" little did she know just how much time we'd been spending together.

"Really, apart from going to prom together I didn't think the two of you had interacted a lot" she said and I nodded

"It's true we hadn't spent much time together before prom, but its because of prom that we are hanging out now" I said and she smiled

"Well I'm happy for you Rachel" she said and I smiled, before asking

"What have you been doing?" she looked at me in slight shock and I frowned, why was Tina looking at me so strangely

"I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. It's just I'm not used to you really caring what other people say or how they've been" she said and my frown deepend, did people really see me as this insensitive, and then I realised that I hadn't exactly done anything to make them see me as anything different, I vowed in that moment that I was going to spend the summer and my senior year making a difference and treating these people that I considered my friends with respect.

"I'm going to change, Tina. I vow that this year I'm going to spend my time really getting to know you guys and being more friendly toward all of you guys" I said and she looked at me with a smile on her face

"I wish to be a part of that change Rachel" Tina said and I smiled wrapping my arm around hers as we waited for the others to turn up

"I'd love for that too. Now you didn't answer my original question, how have you been Tina?" I asked and she smiled

"I've been good, spending time with Mike and my family. My cousin was in town last week and that was really fun" she said and I smiled

"That sounds really fun, maybe you and Mike and me and Sam can double date?" I suggested and she looked at me her eyes growing large and her mouth dropping to the ground. I was trying to bring her back or at least get her to close her mouth when Kurt and Mercedes arrived, Kurt who saw Tina and the look on her face turned to me and asked

"You didn't tell her about your pregnancy did you?" this time my mouth dropped and so did Mercedes and Tina's who was starting to recover all turned toward me in shook.

"Your pregnant?" Mercedes asked and taking a deep breath I shot a glare in my best friends direction before saying

"Yes I am. Was it planned? No. Am I keeping it? Yes. Does the father know? Yes" I said and Tina who had now recovered from her shock was looking at me in understanding, everything I had said now made sense to her but Mercedes still looked confused.

"Who's the father?" she asked and I looked to Kurt to see if I should tell and he nodded

"The father is Sam" I said and she nodded, she kept a straight face before she pulled me into a hug and whispered

"I may have liked him for a long time but I just want you to know that I'm happy for you and him. I'm going to try and be nice and not make it awkward" I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you Mercedes" I said.

With that out of the way, Kurt linked his arm through mine and Mercedes and Tina ended up on the other side of Mercedes as we made our way through the mall looking for a clothing store with some clothes for the party this evening. Kurt made it his mission to find something sexy for me to wear, due to the fact that Sam and I were only new in our relationship and he wanted me to tease him with what I was wearing. When Kurt had found the perfect outfit for me to wear he gasped and shoved it at me and made me try it on. Trying it on I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, there was a pair of short shorts with a bright floral pattern, a small black shirt that barely covered my bust area and left nothing for the imagination, he'd also given me a floral head band to put on and a pair of strappy heels. Walking out of the changing room I saw Kurt nodding his head at his decsion and saw Tina and Mercedes mouths hanging open. Mercedes was the first to ask

"Rachel, why don't you dress like this more often instead of your usual granny style? No offense." she said and I tried to remember why. I'd never really thought about it to be honest, but thinking about it now I knew the answer, it was because I was ashamed with my body.

"I guess I never really felt comfortable enough in my own skin to actually wear something like this" I explained, Kurt shook his head

"Nonsense Rach, you are beautiful. You know what I see? I see a beautiful woman who has the most beautiful complexion, a woman who can rock whatever she wishes to wear and a woman with the glow of pregnancy working in her favour. You may only be a couple of months pregnant and only have the slightest of bumps to show for it at the moment but doll you are beautiful" he said and I felt the tears streamming down my face. With a hug from the others, Kurt escaped to find some more clothes that in his words would allow me to rock my body. When we left this store about an hour later I had about six bags of new clothes, I started complaining however when I told him that there was no way I was going to be able to wear most of these clothes in the coming months as my bump grew bigger and he smiled and said that it was another reason for us to go on a shopping trip. Tina and Mercedes shook their heads in amusement, they too coming away with make overs and half a new wardrobe.

After a tiring afternoon with Kurt, Tina and Mercedes we all made our back to my place. As we made our way through the main house we were stopped by dad.

"Hello Rach, Kurt. Who are these two lovely girls?" dad asked and I smiled

"These are my friends and glee team mates, Mercedes and Tina" I introduced and dad smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls, can I get you anything?" dad asked and all of them shook their heads

"No thank you LeRoy, but me and the girls are going to get ready. We have a party this evening for the glee kids" Kurt explained and dad nodded

"Ah right. Well have fun. Rach me and daddy are going away for the weekend. Daddy has a conference and we have decided to make a trip out of it. Be safe" he said and I nodded before we all made our way out to the guest house.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HEY GUYS. SO HERE IS CHAPTER 10! EEK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN THIS FAR, I LOVE WRITING THESE GUYS AS A COUPLE. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THROUGHOUT THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS.**

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and I arrived at the party about five minutes after it started, Brittany answered the door and smiled when she saw the four of us.

"Oh wow, guys you look amazing," she said and I felt my cheeks turning red, looking at the others I noted that their cheeks were a similar shade to my own.

"Thanks, Brittany, and thank you for having us over," I said and she smiled

"Of course, it wouldn't be a glee club party without all of us," she said and let us in. Making our way further into the house we saw that the boys were all there and so was Santana and Quinn sitting on the couch listening to Puck and Finn doing some karaoke on the karaoke machine that had been set up in the lounge. Tina ran off to Mike when she saw him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss; Kurt was definietly right about the fact our new clothes and outfits would make our respective partners go crazy. Tina had on a slightly more moderate outfit, it was more tight fitting than her normal outfits and showed off her curves, something that Kurt said would drive Mike crazy and from the reaction that he just had I knew that Kurt had been right. Mercedes who had decided that she was just here to have fun and be with the glee club made her way over to the couch where Quinn praised her on her new look. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, hi tops and a slimming shirt that looked stunning on her, with a leather jacket. Similar to her usual look but I don't know it was just that little bit different that it made her look truly beautiful. Sam who had been talking to Blaine looked over at me and his mouth dropped to the floor. I felt my cheeks turn red and then felt the push from Kurt sending me in the direction of my boyfriend. When I was finally within his reach he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me before whispering in my ear

"Remind me to thank Kurt later, but damn Rach you look sexy," he said and I blushed even more.

"Thank you" I whispered back and he nodded. He wrapped his arm around me and continued his conversation with Blaine. I smiled before looking around at the group gathered around us. Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Puck and Finn all looked at the two of us confused. Tugging on Sam's sleeve to get his attention, he looked down at me and then out at the rest of our friends. Finn was the first one to recover and I saw the flash of anger cross his face before I held onto Sam tighter, he seemed to sense that something was wrong and looked over at Finn who was making his way towards us, looking close to punching Sam. Puck, however, jumped in front of his best friend and stopped him trying to get Finn to listen to what we had to say, especially given the fact that everyone had thought that Finn and I were dating when junior year had ended. It was true we had been but when we had gone on a date about a week after term had ended he had got really angry when I had said that I wasn't sure I wanted to be in a relationship when I couldn't promise that I would still be in love with him at the end of the year. That had angered him so much that he'd almost lost it with me but he'd always sworn that he would never slap a girl, he had asked if we could stay friends though and I had agreed but this may be the end of that friendship. Finn who still looked angry, angrier than I had ever seen him before snarled and said we had to explain ourselves. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Tina all made their way to our sides and stood in slightly protective stances which shocked the others slightly, but I stepped forward and looked Finn straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Finn but I found out why I couldn't fully agree with us being a couple at the end of the term. It was because I'd already given myself to someone else, so completely that I don't know we just had such a connection from the first moment. The night of the prom was the night that we uh did it, the deed and that was the night that I fell pregnant. Sam is the father and I have found that I love him, not just because he's the father of my baby but because he's done nothing against me, he's always been supportive of me and he makes me happy and laugh" I explained, I looked at Finn and saw the anger and then the hurt flash across his face before looking at the others, Puck looked surprised as he'd been someone who had tried to sleep with me before as well but had respected me enough not to push me, Brittany looked strangely happy and excited, Santana looked shocked, like she'd didn't think I was capable of losing my virginity let alone loving someone, Quinn looked surprised and in shock and Mike just seemed surprised.

It took about five minutes for the atmosphere to calm down and lose the chill in the air, both Sam and I seemed a little happier when Brittany clapped her hands and decided that she would be singing a song with everyone starting with me. I smiled glad for the distraction, knowing that once I was finished this song then I would have to face my reality again. Brittany chose a song that made me smile, one that I knew well "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. As I sang the song I looked only at Sam and smiled as I sang each word, he was smiling back at me and I felt my heart beating faster with love and adoration. When I have finished the song I made my way over to the door and walked out for a breath of fresh air, I heard someone follow and wasn't surprised when I turned around and saw that it was Finn. He looked a little upset but he needed to talk to me.

"Hello Finn," I said and he smiled a little before he came and sat next to me.

"Rach, can we talk?" he asked and I nodded.

"Does this have anything to do with me?" he queried and I shook my head

"Finn, honestly no it doesn't. Maybe it was, to begin with but Sam has always been nice to me, he's never had a problem with me and he's been hurt too. Was it planned? No, but we were here and it was something we both did. We are both to blame for this" I said and he nodded, thinking through what I had said

"What about us?" he asked and I shook my head

"There isn't an us now, I'm sorry Finn. Sam and I are together not only because of the baby but because I love him and he loves me as well" I said and he nodded.

"I get that Rach, I really do. I just hope that we can still be friends" he said and I nodded

"I would like that a lot, Finn. You've always been there for me. I know that you will always be my first love and I will always have feelings for you but Sam is now and so is this little baby growing inside me" I said and he nodded

"Maybe I can finally put my feelings for you to rest? I wasn't really sure when I broke up with Quinn what I truly felt but I know now that it was probably a mistake. I just hope she will take me back" he said and I nodded

"I hope so Finn, for your sake," I said and he smiled. I reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before he looked down at me and placed a kiss on my cheek before he got up and smiled, making his way back into the house, but as he reached the door he turned back to me and said

"Don't worry Rach, I'll be there supporting you and Sam the whole way through this. We all will" at that I beamed. Hearing him say that he would support both Sam and I, made me smile and I knew that he was right, the rest of the glee club would be there for us too.

After what felt like hours of sitting there thinking I made my way back inside and over to where Sam was, he was still talking to Mike and Blaine about a game of some kind or another. He looked down at me when I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave me a smile

"How was your talk with Finn?" he asked placing a kiss on my cheek and I smiled

"It went surprisingly well actually. He said that he will be there to support us and that he said that we can still be friends" I said and he nodded, smiling. I was about to join in the conversation when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned and saw Quinn and Santana looking at me expectantly. I excused my self-saying that I would be back soon and followed Quinn and Santana out of the lounge and down the hall towards one of the bedrooms. I recognised it from Brittany's streaming YouTube series "Fondue for Two" as Brittany's room and smiled, it was different actually being in her room and seeing the personality of her room up close. Quinn and Santana sat on Brittany's bed and ushered for me to sit on the arm chair that sat next to the bed and I looked at the two of them slightly confused, waiting for someone to speak up.

"Rachel, Santana and I wanted to apologise for the way we've been treating you. We know that it hasn't exactly been fair but I guess we've always just been a little hesitant of the way to deal with you as a person, you have such a strong personality and you are such a talented person that I guess we always just felt threatened by you" Quinn said and I saw Santana nodding in agreement.

"I agree, though we are all talented in different ways you're not afraid to beat everyone to prove just how worthy you are of being known as the talented one in the glee club. Though we may not act like it, we really do care about you and we are sorry for all of the things we've done to you in the past and hope you can accept our apologies and maybe we can start being friends" Santana said and I looked at the two of them, truly looked at them and I smiled

"I would really like it if we could be friends guys, that would mean the world to me" I said and they both nodded, before Quinn leaned in closer to me and started talking to me about pregnancies and being pregnant, she was giving me all this advice about which vitamins to take and how to stay healthy, what foods to eat when you weren't having a good day and things like that. Santana sat there listening to the whole time just listening before there was a knock on the door and Brittany waltzed in and I turned my attention to Santana and the way that her gaze had instantly flown to follow Brittany the moment she walked in the room. If I wasn't sure before that Santana had feelings for the ditzy but loveable blonde then this would be the thing that clued me into those feelings.

After my talk with Quinn and Santana, I made my way back out of the room and into the lounge where Sam was singing a duet with Mike, it was a country song, something that I fully expected from Sam but didn't think I would hear from Mike, but it seemed to suit the two of them. I bagged a turn next and decided to sing a song with Sam and then a turn with Kurt. The song that I sang with Sam was Lady Antebellum's "Just a Kiss" which had all the others going crazy, Tina and Mike were dancing around in little circles as were Brittany and Santana and Finn and Quinn. Smiling at the way the night had unfolded I was grateful that I had managed to talk with not only Finn but Quinn and Santana. It was nice having everyone on board with mine and Sam's relationship, and I was feeling incredibly blessed to have the whole glee club in the know about our relationship and pregnancy, as it was going to make returning to school in just over three weeks bearable.


End file.
